Unknown songs
These unknown songs are snippets Justin Bieber posted on his Instagram or found on the Internet. Some of them might come out and some of them will never be released. In August 2015, Justin had over 400 unreleased songs on his iPhone. Song #1 2012: This song is probably a freestyle song and not recorded. It is a collaboration with Maejor. https://youtu.be/a7cDO0Uj4HI?t=11m41s Song #2 2012: Snippet from Justin Bieber's Believe. Oh woah, yeah You said you wanted me, yeah But I said don't go 'Cause all I can say is Please I need some space To come around you Around, around, around, around, around Song #3 Early 2014: Snippet leaked on LEAKTHIS. Maejor Ali JB, CT JB, CT Aye girl Justin Bieber I thought that we were closer Now it feels like I don't even know her You would think that I never used to hold her She believed everything that they told her She was mad there was girls in the folder Trying to tell her it was nothing but a photo She gets advice from her friend... https://dbr.ee/HBP8 Song #4 Early 2014: A LQ snippet appeared on LEAKTHIS in January 2019. Later a HQ snippet of the same part was posted on drewsleaks' Twitter account. Not you, and it's not me I think it's hard tryna figure out who we wanna be It's so true, I'm so weak 'Cause I know what's meant to be is going to be Like places we are headed But I don't even stand with And baby I just wanna keep https://dbr.ee/MNmf Song #5 2014: Song is named as Idea 2, which is R&B. Do you even know my name? You would know that I would never go nowhere Song #6 2015: These are Instagram snippets but he also recorded it as an acoustic track. Nothing nothing nothing nothing No ohh When you just worry about the little things Girl don't worry about nothing Oh you love I said one two three four five I just wanna I just wanna spend the night with you love Oh love no I got your back, babe And I won't let you go I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go Babe, I’ll take control I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go And I got you back, babe And I won't let you go I got your back, babe And I won't let you go I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go https://www.instagram.com/p/-f6OFbAvoZ/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f6hRDAvos/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f64U_gvpJ/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f7IbCAvpg/ Song #7 2015: He posted a few snippets on January 15, 2016 and also had one of the lines as an Instagram caption from November 2015. Open your mind Wider than the ocean Life is 'bout the moment And every single time you wanna give up Hold on tight To what you love and don't let go oh no (don't let go) And every single time you want a break A break from your troubles Take a breath every step Let it wash away Wash away (ohoho) oh wash away Before the number was the name March 1st before player was the game 21 years ago, it’s never ever been the same In all my life I never wanted to play the game I'm not the same as Michael even though he hall of fame I'm all hall of faith put me on the wall of change I got a couple things to learn along the way Figure out how to mean what I say I just gotta be me ... https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs8w2zAvpt https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs9BcjAvqX https://www.instagram.com/p/-jeQY_gvmO/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs9GOqAvqi Song #8 2015: I said you're amazing She said you must be crazy I said no I'm not, well a little maybe and I don't talk a lot but when I do I mean it And I swear I know an angel baby When I see it, I know I do have issues But I got into them with you Not gonna lie girl, I miss you Not even superficial We spent beautiful moments and some beautiful dreams But ain't nothing more beautiful than you right next to me And I got a couple days https://www.instagram.com/p/BATuWuLAviB/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BAT35ndgvtE/ The instrumental of the song is produced by Kozoro and Maejor made some changes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxwTbXvJrRY Kozoro Justin Bieber remix.jpg Song #9 2016: Justin plays this song at different Purpose Tour concerts, and he also posted different videos of him playing the guitar part on Instagram. Just look up at the stars for me tonight Just look up at the stars for me tonight Just look up at the stars for me tonight And everything will be alright Just look at the, look at the, look at the, look at the stars tonight * https://www.instagram.com/p/BBPG99Bgvk- * https://youtu.be/0yw8aS68Z7M (Purpose Tour) * https://youtu.be/T0UqiWTbVNE * https://youtu.be/4YLCmQ4tMQ4 Song #10 Justin plays a new song at 1OAK club in Monte Carlo, Monaco, on May 29, 2016. I know that we will make this moment Girl it starts with us Everytime, everytime, you and I (?) https://twitter.com/BPalvinSource/status/737381822640820224 Song #11 That's where your heart now Catching you fall down Put on my cape And show you I'm never too far oh 'Cause you are my weakness You are my kryptonite Only if it feels right, feels.. Song #12 The acoustic song was going to feature someone on it.[https://twitter.com/jdbexclusives/status/816064466617913344 Twitter - No, this one will feature somebody else but currently does not] Private island Let me see you rise up Private island Tryin' to turn your life up We don't need a night club If you're tryin to' get wifed up Hey baby, do you wanna take it there Do you wanna take it there, take it there Do you wanna make it there, make it there, make it there Do you wanna just stay in there And I'll wait in there You're waiting there Just lay it down Just lay it down, just lay it down Say down right now Now, down right, down right, (?) Hey now (?) * https://twitter.com/jdbexclusives/status/815772696495603712/ * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7rSi_eGFUY Song #13 Justin posted this snippet on September 19, 2017 on his Instagram story. Josh Gudwin is probably the sound engineer of this song since he's seen in the story inside the studio with Justin. Ellery "Emack" McKinney is the A&R of the song. I'll leave if you want me to let go You don't deserve this emotional rollercoaster I keep on doing the same thing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2ESGoY5EgA Song #14 Justin dancing to his new song in Los Angeles on January 11, 2019. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGWFlg60fEI Song #15 Justin uploaded a recording of part of this song onto his Instagram story on April 19, 2019. The song features Poo Bear. Justin Bieber I feel like every time you need a reservation (reservation) You always guard your heart 'cause you don’t want to break it You never put yourself in sticky situations (situations) That’s why I’m loving you without no hesitation, woah You don’t wanna be finishing all the good things (good things) You don’t wanna be grinding all alone (grinding all alone) You don't wanna be searching when it's too late (it's too late) You ain’t gotta be on your own, no So take your shoes off, rest your feet and lay right next to me I'ma wrap your waist to sleep So take your shoes off, rest your feet and lay right next to me I'mma wrap your waist to sleep, woah Poo Bear Don’t waste your brilliance on a (?) lie You look pretty in diamond, only designer shine Baby I'm blessed to be your blessing You deserve it, yes you do You have no stress to be stressin' Girl I'm in love with loving you https://youtu.be/BUqHgKVg24Q Song #16 A song by Justin Bieber featuring Kyle Massey. Snippets appeared on Kyle's Instagram stories. Massey Aye Drew House no, Drew Drew Drew Yellow and gold, let's go Drew It's on the hottest brand in the world right now Let's, let's, let's, come on Give it up, you're a basic guy, yo Bieber He say, she say “coming through?” (?) coming through Many, many, many (?) coming through I got, I got, I got (?) coming through Many, many, many, many, many (?) …coming through I got, I got (?) on tempo (?) (?) I got, I got, I got, I got hope and the wanted too (?) Kyle Massey singing about Drew House Kyle Massey singing Justin Bieber listening to his song Justin Bieber & Kyle Massey listening to their song Kyle Massey listening to Justin Bieber's song Song #17 Justin Bieber sang the song on his Instagram live on January 3, 2020 and on January 31, 2020. If you're insecure, I'll be your security If you wanted more, then I'll give you more of me Song #18 May 2019: The gospel/trap song features Quavo. Justin Bieber posted snippets of the song on January 11, 2020 and asked his followers if he should release the song. Justin Bieber listening to “Jesus” (part 1) Justin Bieber listening to “Jesus” (part 2) Justin Bieber listening to “Jesus” (part 3) Justin Bieber listening to “Jesus” (part 4) Justin Bieber listening to “Jesus” (part 5) Justin Bieber listening to “Jesus” (part 6) Justin Bieber listening to “Jesus” (part 7) Justin Bieber listening to “Jesus” (part 8) Other Songs Believe * Justin Bieber x Taylor Swift ** Bieber shared the studio with country cutie Taylor Swift to work on a song. In fact, his lady love, Selena Gomez, even had some high praise for the never-released track. In the end, the Swift tune just didn't fit in with the final vibe of the album, Braun explained: "It didn't go on Believe, because there's another record they want to work on. So, it just didn't make sense at this time, and the song they did just didn't make sense on this album." * Justin Bieber x Kanye West ** Then there was the highly anticipated collaboration between Bieber and Kanye West. Despite being pictured in the studio with Yeezy, in the end, Bieber's track with the rapper "didn't make sense at this time," Braun said. * Justin Bieber x Adam Levine ** In Addition To Swift, Bieber was also trying to make something happen with Maroon 5 leading man Adam Levine. "We talked with Adam Levine about doing stuff," Braun recalled. "And he wanted too, but with everything else, we could just never get the studio time in together." * Justin Bieber x Timbaland ** Justin Bieber tweeted the news that he is working with powerhouse producer Timbaland, posting: “still a little tired. back in the studio today with @Timbaland working on #BELIEVE . until then #powernap.” * Justin Bieber x Sean Garrett ** Bieber is also partnered up with Sean Garrett. Garrett tweeted a note of praise about Bieber, writing: “@justinbieber working with him over the last few day were amazing! Huge things to come!” Purpose * Justin Bieber x Kanye West (written by Poo Bear, produced by Rick Rubin) ** In a interview with French site Clique, Justin spilled some details about his recording sessions with Kanye, saying they worked on music with a “really cool, really New York vibe”. Non-album/other artists * 2009: Justin Bieber x JulkeyzJustin BieberTwitter - yooo stop hitting me up about the bieber song lol, I don't think I could show anyone. * 2010: Demo by Lady Antebellum for Justin Bieber * 2011: Justin Bieber x Bow Wow ** Song from Bow Wow's Underrated album. * 2012: ''Justin Bieber x Big Sean * ''2013: Justin Bieber x G-Dragon ** Billboard - One of K-pop's brightest stars has linked up with on of the world's biggest pop singers. G-Dragon, the leader of popular boy band BIGBANG, and Justin Bieber have recorded a track together. Justin recorded his part of the song but G-Dragon probably never finished the song as it would never release. * 2014: Justin Bieber x Kid Cudihttps://www.instagram.com/p/iu7p-Jgvv3/?utm_source=ig_embed * 2014: Justin Bieber x T.I.https://www.instagram.com/p/kLBbojgvn5/ * 2014: Justin Bieber x Austin Mahone: R&B-pop Song (written by Justin Bieber) ** "They work with a lot of the same producers and Justin knew Austin has been in the studio working on his album. Justin had a song he thought could be really perfect to do with Austin so they got together in the studio." ** “So basically … he had a song he wrote like a year ago, and he wanted me to be on that,” Mahone spilled. “So he flew to Miami like a week ago.” ** It’s not a duet. It’s a song that he had written and gave to me, so he was in the studio helping me record that. I’m not sure if it will come out yet, but if it does, it will probably come out by the end of the year or by next year. It’s kind of like a mid-tempo, R&B-pop type deal. * 2014: Justin Bieber x Ariana Grande ** "We were working on it. We were in the studio together ... we were going to do it, but then we both got busy," Ariana said in an interview with the AP. "I had to focus on my stuff and he was focusing on his, and it just sort of didn't really get done. * 2014: Justin Bieber x YGhttps://www.complex.com/music/2014/05/justin-bieber-and-yg-in-the-studio * 2014: Justin Bieber x T-Pain ** "We did four songs when he was at my house," added Pain, who said the records are Bieber's, not his. "So, I don't know which one he's gonna use, so, we kinda just went in, recorded. And my homeboy Pooh was there, he's a fantastic writer; Justin's a great writer himself. ** "We made a variety of things," Pain continued. "We kind of just went through some tracks, set it up, went right in the booth: I went in the booth, ran through a whole song, then Justin went through and ran through the whole same song, and we wrote like three different songs to each track that we picked. So, it was a very productive night." * 2016: Justin Bieber x Ray J: R&B ** According to Booker, the songs and video segments will also feature Justin Bieber, Snoop Dogg, The Game, Too Short and Kid Ink. * 2016: Justin Bieber x Martin Garrix ** Martin explained, "We both have a super busy touring schedule, but whenever we have time we try and meet up and do normal things". So all this time spent together, surely it means a potential collab in the future right? Well Garrix has confirmed it himself! He said "There's some rough things going back and forth, one day, one day." ** VIDEO: Martin talking about another Justin collab". ** Martin played a song he did with Justin for the interviewer of RTL Late Night, he gives it a 7,8/10 and he doesn't want to release a single under both their names if it's not a 10, he's a perfectionist so it'll never be released". * 2016: Justin Bieber x 2 Chainz * 2017: Justin Bieber x BloodPop: Rap (20-minute song) ** There was one night where I think he rapped, like, 100 bars over a beat. Just totally freestyled. It was great, it was a good night. The beat never ended up getting used, but it's somewhere, I think it’s like a 20-minute song. * 2019: Justin Bieber x Trippie Redd * 2019: Justin Bieber x Davido References Category:Lists Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs